In a Hall plate comprising an n- or p-doped zone, embedded in a semiconductor substrate of the respective other conduction type, the size of the residual offset voltage is influenced by an effect which is described below. A space-charge zone between the Hall plate and its surroundings is created. If a control current is impressed on the Hall plate, a voltage drop results over one direction of the Hall plate, which voltage drop changes the width of the space-charge zone and consequently the width of the Hall plate, i.e. in the end the active zone in the semiconductor material in which the Hall effect takes place.